the_formal_weather_pattern_a_twilight_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
Marigold
Marigold was born in NYC, WTC, as Marigold Karlinya Kylasyn. Her birth parents died that day, and both her and her siblings were adopted my Malcolm Merlyn and his wife that day, where they still reside. Biography Marigold was born inside the WTC in New York City on the same day airplanes collided with the towers. Her parents found themselves stuck in the tower and couldn't leave, as the door was blocked. So they jumped out of the window, only to be hit by concrete landing on top of them. Her father survived a few days longer, but her mother died that moment and crossed over. She had some small injuries on her body, except a large one on her head. She was brought to the hospital after hours in the backyard when the firefighters found her and her siblings. Unlike her siblings, she has no memories of her parents except from one when they held her before flying down and being removed from her mother's embrace by Lillac. They were then rushed to the hospital where their father died days later, and they were placed on an orphanage, only leaving once to attend a small funeral made by an aunt that disappeared after that, leaving them again at the orphanage afterwards. During the whole funeral, Lillac was doing pranks to keep everyone happy, or at least try. Every night she would have nightmares, hear people screaming and see death. Due to the nightmares she hardly slept as a young child and would often hallucinate. Her parents didn't know what to do and took her to a therapist, who gave her a high ammount of pills for her to take each day, only it didn't help, it just made it worse. She lost some Weight, had trouble focusing for long periods of time, and kept saying she saw dead people. The parents called the therapist, and she only told them to up the ammount of pills. They did, and she nearly had a lethal panic attack, time by which she was taken off the medication as her parents were alarmed. After that, they sent her to a special house for troubled youngsters and left her there with her siblings, but as she kept seeing dead people in her dreams, she was again put on medication, and became violent due to it. Without any control, sometimes when she touched people, they died, and she couldn't understand why. She ran away when reaching 10 years old and didn't look back, though she still visits her siblings every now and then. She got off of medication and got better, but doesn't trust herself touching anyone. She has been everywhere on her own for four years, doing as she pleases. Physical Appearance Medium wavy ebony black hair, sky blue/purple eyes ,petite build, thin complexity, slightly fragile looking, tan skin due to her Mexican heritage Personality and Traits Pure, gentle, kind, caring, daring, adventurous, creative, playful, curious, active, cautious of new people, cute, freewheeling, quiet, soft, sarcastic, can be very cruel if needed, abrupt, abrasive, careless, childish, slightly insecure and insensitive Powers and Abilities Death touch - if she touches someone and chooses to they will die, but it is not fully developed Relationships Malcolm - Mya - Lillac - Cayennea - Elijah (aka Goldie) - Etymology Marigold is a name of English origin, meaning "yellow flower". It was chosen by her birth mother right after giving birth as she looked out of the window and saw marigolds, right before the tower began to collapse. In the language of flowers, Marigold means sorrow. Media Portrayal (to be edited)